A Weasley hearts M Prewett
by emzy lupin
Summary: What actually happened before Molly and Arthur first became Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Was it a good relationship or was it bad? Did something unexpected occur, or was it just perhaps a luck of fate that they wound up togther?
1. Just Watch out Shrimp

"Alas, the start of a new term has arrived! Let us now begin the sorting!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Molly Prewett stood in line with the rest of the new first year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sorting had just begun, and she was anxious to finally get to know what house she was going to be in! After what had seemed forever, her name was called and she put the Sorting Hat on her head and sat down.

_Hmmmm... now where do you belong? Aye, you could be in Gryffindor, but you are also extremely bright, which would make you a great Ravenclaw. Slytherin, though, is defiantly not for you. Yet, you would also make a great Hufflepuff... well, why not let it be... _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly took off the hat and went down to the table decorated with red and gold. Her brothers had told her about the Sorting Hat, so it was no surprise when she put it on her head and heard a voice inside her head. She took a seat next to another first year girl named Ellery Paziter.

_Finally_, Molly thought, _I get to start my life at Hogwarts!_

-----------------------------------------------------

Three weeks after her coming to Hogwarts, Molly was fairing well, making many new friends and excelling in her classes. There were four other new Gryffindor girls, but Molly got along the best with Katie Peet and Ellery Paziter, who she had sat next to during the start of term feast. They dubbed themselves P cubed because all of their last names started with P. They were like the sisters Molly never had. Don't get her wrong, Molly loved her two older brothers, Gideon, who was a sixth year Gryffindor, and Fabien, who was already out of Hogwarts and training to become an auror, but it's always nice to be surrounded with people of the same gender.

One day, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Molly stayed behind to talk to their Professor, Professor Gary. She just wanted to clarify what their homework was, since she was a little confused. They were learning about curses and hexes, and were assigned to write an essay about the differences between the two.

"Professor Gary?"

"Yes, Miss…. Prewett, is it?"

"Yes. I was just wondering for our homework assignment if we should compare curses and hexes, also."

"Whatever you feel is necessary."

"Thank you. I really enjoy your class."

"I'm glad you do. Would you like to sit down for a moment?"

Molly, wondering if this was something important, gladly took a seat while Professor Gary conjured a pot of tea and pour two cups for them.

"So, how has school been fairing for you?"

"Very well, I just absolutely love it here."

"That's great! But, that is not the reason why I would like to talk to you right now."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just talking to Gretta Cloyce, she is one of your fellow Gryffindors I believe?"

"Yes. She's in my year too."

"Of course. Well, I'm not sure if you knew this, but she is my niece."

"That's very cool, sir."

"Thank you. She's been telling me all about her time here so far, and she's told me about some of the things that have been happening in your dorm."

"Such as…..?"

"Well, she says that you girls like to, _strip_, if front of each other."

"Like getting changed?"

"I was not exactly sure, but I wanted to let you know that if any stripping and sexual harassment is occurring, then you could be expelled from school."

"Oh, sir, none of this has been happening! Your niece is a very nice girl, but I think she might be lying about this."

"Ok. I just wanted to give you a fair warning that she has told me about this and that if she reports this to Headmaster Dippett, you might not be going to your next class."

"Thanks for the warning. I must go now, sir. See you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------

This meeting was only the start of Molly's bad day. Not only might she be expelled on false charges, she got lost on her way to lunch.

Thankfully, she spotted two older Gryffindor boys. They would probably tell her where to go, right?

"Um, excuse me, could you help me get to the Great Hall?" Molly said as she approached them.

The taller one that she knew to be Arthur Weasley, who was in his fourth year said, "Just watch out shrimp! Why would I want to tell _you_ where to go! It would be so much more fun to watch the ickle little firstie to try to find their own way!"

With that, Molly tore off down the corridor, having being so hurt by the boy. She thought that she could trust a fellow Gryffindor! Yet, Arthur had been having a bad day too, and was not in the mood to help her find her way, and acted rashly because he had thought that she was in Slytherin because of the green broach she wore. What Gryffindor would ever help a Slytherin?

After asking countless portraits how to find her way to the Gryffindor common room, she arrives only to find her friends waiting for her.

"Molly! Where've you been?"

"We've been waiting forever! Are you ok?"

And so with that, she told them everything that had just happened to her, from what Professor Gary told her, to her terrible experience trying to find her way around.

When her friends finally thought she had finished telling them her story Molly said,

"I hate Arthur Weasley! I'll never forgive him! I hate him!"

A/N… Well there you have it! I came up with this idea during study hall and I made a concept map for the first couple of chapters and everything! Reviews are greatly accepted! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm going to get a beta to read over this and I'll let you know when its betaed if you would like to re-read it to see the changes!


	2. Seducing by a Rubber Duck

Before she knew it, Molly graduated Hogwarts and had to find a real job. She decided to continue with her studies at the Ministry of Magic, where she was on an internship that dealt with all the departments. It was a perfect opportunity for her to get a feel for what department she wanted to work in. After having dropped out of the Witches and Wizards Academy for Medicine, having thought that all the work was too much to handle, and now Molly needed a new idea for what she wanted to do.

There were two other students on the internship as well. One was a punk rock dude named Sean Audliver. The other was someone who she could not stand to be around, Arthur Weasley. She didn't know how they were going to be able to work with each other, let alone attempt to enjoy it. He was still just as tall and gangly as ever, with his flaming red hair and freckles. But, he seemed to have a more mature look to him, something that captivated Molly's attention. She never realized how pretty his blues eyes were, or just how perfect his smile could be…

_EUUU!! Do I think he's cute?!?!_ Molly thought, but underneath all of the loathsomeness, she still couldn't help but notice his features.

---------------------------------------------------

It was now three months into the internship, which would be up in a couple of weeks. Molly and Arthur had grown closer, even though Molly still disliked him, but there was no longer hatred between them.

It was almost impossible for Molly to not think about Arthur every night in her dreams. They were always happy, them getting married, having a family, and growing old together. Molly, though, considered them as nightmares.

They started to interact more, doing more partner work because halfway through the internship, Sean was fired, but neither of them had any clue why. Today, this was the topic of their discussion.

"He always seemed like a rebel."

"Yea, with his green hair and tattooed arms."

_Man_, Molly thought, _his voice is sooooo_ _dreamy!_

"He never seemed to do anything wrong, though."

"Well, from what I've heard he caused……."

Molly started to drift off from what he was saying, staring into his eyes…

"Right, Molly?"

"Mhmm. Yea. Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was now only two weeks left of the internship, and Molly and Arthur were deciding on what field of the Ministry they were going to go into, but there were so many choices!

"I don't know how I'm ever going to choose! Everything seems so interesting."

"Well, why don't you go with your gut instinct?"

"What's yours, Arthur?"

"I think I'm going to work with muggles. I've always found them so interesting. It would be so much fun to learn more about how they live without magic."

_There he goes again using that seducing tone._

Molly started to realize that Arthur put on a special tone when he started to talk with her. It was super sexy and oh so saying Molly! Come be with me!

"That's very interesting. I've never particularly cared for them. I was thinking about maybe being an assistant to the minister."

"Hey, Molly, it's getting really late. Do you want to continue our little chat ofver a cup of tea and some biscuits'?"

"I'd love to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

With that, they had their first date. But, it didn't stop there. They went out a couple more times before their internship was up Tonight, though, was the first time they would see each other since their last day on the job. Molly was very apprehensive. So much could have changed! He could have dyed his hair, or got contacts. What was he like now, or was he the same?

Alas, when Molly met him at their usually place for tea, he looked exactly the same, but even more handsome than before. He had let a little bit of stubble grow on his chin, but otherwise he was just as long, gangly, and cute as ever. His appearance seemed to shout for her, wanting her!

Their date was going very well. After they ate, the pair went back to Arthur's flat. They were sitting on the sofa, talking about what had happened to them since they last saw each other. When both had run out of things today there was a very awkward silence, because they both knew that the other liked them. Then, all of the sudden, Arthur asked molly a very random question.

"Have you ever wanted to know the function of a rubber duck? I have, they're very…"

And with that, Molly could not hold it inside of her any more! She finally went in for it, grabbing his chin, touching his prickly stubble, and made the first kiss.

A/N… wow!! I'm so happy how this chapter turned out! Well anyway, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! I had this written out for a while and then when I wanted to go type it, I just didn't have time. Also, my computer monitor was broken for a while so I finally got a new one and then I typed this! I hope you enjoyed it! Please r/r!


	3. Wedding PS PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N- wow, I had really bad writers block on how to start this off. I knew what I wanted to happen, but not how, so here goes!

Now, Arthur and Molly were officially a "couple". To different people, this means different things. Yes, they were together, but they weren't steady, they had only just started going out for peeps sake! But, they were closer than ever.

Time had just flown by! So many things were happening to the two that they only ever got to see each other twice a week, not nearly as often as they would like. Both were busy with their jobs, and Molly's brother, Fabien, was getting married in a week. With Molly being a part of the bridal party, she needed to be there so that every little detail would be perfect for the bride. Thankfully, Molly got to bring a date along with her, so she wouldn't be stuck with her family all weekend.

When Arthur arrived to the estate where the wedding was being held, Molly was so glad to see him. It was their first long weekend together, and she couldn't wait to see the outcome.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed when she saw him apparate to the front gates.

"Hey, honey!"

"Thank goodness you made it in time! All of my family is arriving and I want them to meet you!"

"So soon? You really think that that is a good idea?"

"Well, when Fabien first brought home Elisabeth, it was only a couple of weeks after they had first starting dating, and the family approved right away. And maybe if that would happen, well…."

"Ahh. You think we will be that steady?"

"I've never been surer in my life."

And so the couple trudged up the slopes of the estate, into the house, past the front hallway and into the living room, where the rest were conjugating.

"Ooo! Molly, who's that you've got there?"

"Yea! What might that man be doing with you?"

"Hahaha, very funny. Everyone, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend, Arthur Weasley."

"So this is the man we've heard you talking about all week!"

A blush had crept up onto both Arthur and Molly's cheeks.

"Hello, everyone," Arthur greeted the family with a nervous apprehension.

"Hey, Molly, why don't you show Arthur where he's staying," questioned Molly's mother, Agatha.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day was full of adventure for the Prewett family. Today was the rehearsal dinner, and the bride had to have everything be perfect.

It was now nearing five o'clock and everyone on the estate was getting ready for the guests to arrive. Molly was with the rest of the bridal party, getting their hair, nails, and makeup done. Molly really hated being all beautified, she thought that she was pretty enough, but just for the _bride_.

After the beautification, Molly headed back to her room to get changed. Even after all of these years, her room remained the same. It was still decorated just like when she was a little kid, with her stuffed animals and pictures of ballerinas all over the room. But, this time when she entered, there was something different. There was a man sitting on her bed, in dress robes of emerald green with a hint of gold.

"Hey, Arthur." Molly said. She was taken aback by how stunning he looked tonight.

"Hey, Molly. Do you need me to leave?"

"No, no, it's ok. What might you be doing in here, though?"

"I wanted to come and see your room. You can always tell a lot about a person by what's inside."

"And what does my room tell about me?"

"Well, that you're nice and kind, and that you really don't like the color pink."

"But everything in here is pink!"

"But, everything in here is _old._ Even the paint."

"What else does it say?"

"That you're nice, kind at heart, and that you really want to kiss this boy sitting on your bed."

"How can you tell that one," Molly asked as she moved closer, getting ready for the kiss.

"Because this boy on the bed says so."

Molly leaned in, but Arthur back away right before she was about to kiss him.

"What was that? I thought that you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes, I really do, but I don't want you to mess up your makeup."

"But…"

"But I have something to tell you. I know that we've only been together for about a month now, but we still have barley saw each other. So I was wondering if, you, well… umm… after the wedding, if you and me would like to go on vacation? Together?"

"Wow, Arthur. That's a very nice proposal. I would love to. We really need time to catch up with each other. You know, just me and you."

----------------------------------------------------

Finally, today was the wedding. Molly had to get up extra early to get dressed and ready. All of the bridesmaids were meeting at the chateau where the ceremony and the reception were being held.

"Molly! Thank goodness you're here!" said Molly's soon to be sister-in-law and the bride.

"I'm the first one."

"I know but I really had to talk to you. As being the maid of honor, I just wanted to make sure that you had your speech ready for the toast."

"Of course I do. I have it right here."

Molly was dreading this part of the day. She hated making speeches, every time something bad happened. And when her brother asked Molly and her oldest brother to each write a speech, Molly had to force herself to do it.

"Now come on! Why don't you get your hair done?"

And, now, this was her first step on her way to disaster.

Arthur sat next to Molly's parents during the ceremony. When Molly came down the aisle, she looked like an angel with her red hair tied up in a knot and put on the top of her head. She was a walking dream in a gold dress.

The ceremony went flawlessly, sometimes with a peak or two at each other. Arthur was very nervous sitting next to Molly's parents. He knew today was judgment day and he really wanted to be accepted welcomingly into her family. He wore his best dress robes, and even cried when the bride and groom said, "I do."

After the ceremony, everyone went to see the courtyard for cocktail hour, and the family had pictures taken. It must have been a good sign that Arthur was invited to take pictures with them. Molly and Arthur even had together, just them.

The reception was extremely fun. The band was great, and so was the food. They had just finished dinner, and now it was time for Molly to make her speech.

"And, now the groom's brother and sister would like to make a speech." announced the emcee.

Molly got up out of her seat, walked next to her brother and put on her bravest face. Scared out of her mind, she started to speak.

"Well, I would like to start off by saying congratulations to my brother and his wife. Many more years to come. It's actually a funny story how I came up with this speech. Those who know me know that I cannot talk in front of a big group of people like this, but I had some encouragement."

----Flashback----

Molly and Arthur were sitting in her room, making out, when all of the sudden Molly broke apart.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"I just remembered! I have to write a speech for my brother! Crap!"

Molly darted to her desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and was looking for ink when Arthur interrupted her.

"Sweetie, what's the big deal? It's just a speech."

"I suck at public speaking! And my brother is counting on me! I don't even know where to begin!"

"Well, why don't you say what's in your heart?"

"This is going to be a disaster!"

"Why don't you start of with congratulating them?"

Molly began to write as Arthur reached his hand on top of hers, and helped to guide it across the paper.

"There you go, you've got it. Now, just speak."

----End Flashback-----

"It's very hard to find true love. I've always classified this as something that you may not notice at first."

-----Flashback-----

While Molly continued to write, she asked Arthur a question.

"Remember when you were in your fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was in my first that year."

"Uh-huh."

"And so you know how first years are always getting lost? Well, there was this one time that I asked you for directions. And I'll never forget it. You were so mean to me, I was trying to find my way to the Great Hall, remember?"

"That was you?"

"Yes, it was. What was your problem?"

"Oh my god, Molly! I'm so sorry! See, I thought that you were a Slytherin! And I was really in a bad mood being annoyed by a Slytherin didn't help!"

"I was a Gryffindor though."

"And I don't know how I had made that mistake! I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

------End Flashback-------

"But, once you open your eyes to the possibility, you see a whole new world. Fabian, you've always been a great brother. When you first met Angela, I remember you were so mean to her! But then, you grew to understand her, and now look at you two! I wouldn't have picked out a better person for you.

Molly took a glance at Arthur and saw him smiling back. She did it, but now, it was just going to be Arthur and Molly heading to some place unknown.

A/N- HUGMOUGUS THANK U TO KIMBOLINA FOR TYPING THIS FOR ME!!! See the next chapter by Friday I hope


End file.
